Poptropica
Poptropica is an online role-play browser game created by Jeff Kinney and Family Education Network for kids ages 6–15. In the game, players, called Poptropicans travel to different islands and complete quests on them. So far there are forty-five islands released on Poptropica and over 500,000,000 Poptropicans. Poptropica creates a lot of merchandise, including the Poptropica Blimp toy and many outfits, all of which are sold at the Poptropica Shop. They also make action figures, plush models, and "Pocketeers," which are two-inch toys. Islands Poptropica has had 50+ islands over its runtime, and more are currently being planned. Click "Expand" for a list of islands by release year. Video Games So far, Poptropica has created two video games. The first one is called Poptropica Adventures. Poptropica Forgotten Islands was released for the Nintendo 3DS and iOS devices in 2013. Common Rooms Common Rooms are rooms where you can chat or challenge other players head-to-head. Nearly every island have their own Common Room. Below is the list of most of the island Common Rooms: Mini-Islands Also called Miniquests, Mini-Islands are quest that looks like the island quests, but shorter and usually easier. The Mini-Islands can be bought on Poptropica Store with various prices. However, since late 2011, the Mini-Islands would not cost any credits. Below is a list of Mini-Islands released on Poptropica: * Haunted House * Dr. Hare's Secret Lab * Earth Day - Don't Be An Energy Hog * Legendary Swords There's also a Mini-Island play called Blimp Adventure. You must buy the Poptropica Blimp first on Toys R Us to get the redeem code. Bonus Quests ]] In December 2011, Poptropica started releasing bonus quests for members. The bonus quest can be unlocked when you finish selected islands. The islands that have Bonus Quests are: *S.O.S Island *Vampire's Curse Island *Twisted Thicket Island *Poptropolis Games Island 2013 *Wimpy Boardwalk Island *Lunar Colony Island *Super Villain Island *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island *Zomberry Island *Night Watch Island *Back Lot Island *Mocktropica Island The Poptropica creators have stopped making Bonus Quests since Survival Island came out. Island Restart On July 6, 2011, Poptropica started allowing players to replay islands, while keeping all the Island Medallions they had already earned. After you finished the island numerous times, you'll get to see how many times you've completed it.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/07/announcing-island-restart.html An island can be restarted from the map screen. Trivia * Poptropica was officially launched in September 2007. * As of October 19, 2012, Poptropica has over 498 million users. * In early 2010, the Poptropica team added membership for Poptropica users to have an upgraded access to exclusive items from the Poptropica Store, and to play on islands before their release to non-members. In August 2014, they allowed members to access a beta island, Poptropica Land, where they are able to play with special idealistic tools, costumes, etc., for their enjoyment, even if they will not be used in future islands. * The game's login screen was redesigned on September 25, 2018. External links *Poptropica Website *Poptropica Island Tour *Poptropica Creator's Blog *Poptropica on Google Plus *Poptropica on Youtube *Poptropica on Facebook *Poptropica on Twitter References Category:Content